The Mako
by Weency BIT
Summary: ----Rewrote Chapter One---- From birth, choices choose us, we try to escape, but can’t. Life taken, vision blurred. A choice chose me as all others, I was to be a SOLDIER, an elite, but unlike the rest. I wasn't blind.
1. Prologue

The Mako

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------

Another cold, ashen morning. These are the worst days here. No sun, light, warmth, or sovereignty on these days. The feel of malevolence is constant. As I wade through the endless monotony, I oftentimes find myself lost in thought. I wonder if this place could ever possibly revert back to what it once was. This place long ago was the Promised Land, forever shunned in the search for a new one. The blessings from the gods themselves blind-sided us, the mako which was bestowed upon us through the divine, was now the very thing which damned the planet. All an elaborate plan from the start. I could see it. Others couldn't, all but one. _Him_. He could see what I see, he was like me, or was I like him, I do know one is true. They were all spun from the same web of life; the Lifestream. He and I weren't, we were different, we were feared, we were threats. Both of us deemed threats, both feared.

From birth, choices choose us, we try to escape, but can't. Life taken, vision blurred. A choice chose me as all others, I was to be a SOLDIER, an elite, but I was to be an experimental form of SOLDIER, under close surveillance, I couldn't run. Around two months after my induction, they deemed me, "Failure Number 101." I could here what they were saying behind the curtain, "We'll never get success out of all of these! What was I thinking! A normal man could never come close to _him_." I thought to myself, I could. Upon my title as 'Failure 101', they chose to decommission me, I was a threat, I started to see through my mako clouded eyes, and for it, I would be destroyed.

As the day broke, my journey began.

--------------------------------------------------

Weency


	2. The Flow of Life

The Mako 

Chapter One: The Flow of Life

--------------------------------------------------

Voices rang in my head as if they were screams from a dark alleyway. As I clang to my head, it began to rupture. Finally, I had lost control, my body was limp, I had given up. As my mind twisted around every crevice in my body, pulling, tightening, winding, in search of freedom from the confines in which it was placed, I began to wish for death. The thought of it had made me snap, it had driven me insane. These suicidal intentions filled my warped mind, pouring out into a fine puddle on the floor; I wasn't going to die by their hands, they wouldn't win. What my mind had placed upon me with these thoughts soon looked to be a very true reality; I began searching around the room for something, anything to end my life. I had truly snapped, I was insane, not fit for anyplace, or anything. I could no longer be blinded by anything but myself, and that's what began to happen. Everything had stopped as if time had surely collapsed. Then silence, I felt a presence which was all too familiar.

_He_ had come. He had come for me. Shockingly I looked up at his face, and with a covetous tone to his voice, he spoke, "You are as I was." With those words, he had shattered the very structure of existence. I could not find any words, any actions to say or do. I was a taut. "Why must you swim against the flow of life? What is your reason?" With mouth agape, I had mustered up something, but it was soon diminished as he broke off with speech, "Do you wish to see? The consequences of gaining sight are of which you can't ever return. You will not be the same, you will be broken, and your adroitness in many acts will be forever lost." Awestruck in silence, nothing happened for what seemed an eternity, but what was an eternity here with him is merely a second. I had a loss of words, simply I said, "I'm... already broken." And with that, he approached me reluctantly. "Good, you have become as I am. Now, see." With his postulate words, my life was forever changed, no more could I be at peace, different scenery had come into vision, no longer was the world green and blurred, it was now sharp, black, and lifeless. "This is the reality in which you have lived your whole life. They blurred your vision so you couldn't see what this place truly is; this is no Promised Land is it? This was once but no more. If they succeed in finding another place to call Promised Land, this will be its fate as well. These people corrupted this world, and do not deserve to live in it."

With my new found vision came a new found life, one that had just began, it was a true rebirth, I was born again. My beliefs and hopes had been destroyed, but I soon gained more. My life no longer had a purpose, but I soon received another, and it wasn't to be as I was before. I was in pieces, but more put together than earlier. "This is the reason I swim against the flow. I do it in hopes of reversing the current, but alone, it's a slow process. Won't you join me?" There I stood, stunned, cold, and more lifeless than before. My pieces had slowly started to reform. "Now, what was the reason you swam against the flow?" He grinned maniacally as he approached me. He was being blurred out. Then, the fear struck me; it was the poison that would end my life. He had visited me in an illusionary form. That moment, I had experienced death, forever erased from this world. I would not let it though.

I had a new purpose for existence.

--------------------------------------------------

Weency


End file.
